


Raunch

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sex on the floor.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	Raunch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Special thanks to MistressofLions for the bun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis has matured into the sort of prince that Ignis is _proud_ to serve, proud to _love_ ; he’s every bit as compassionate as he is strong, as intelligent as he is handsome. He’s not always _thoughtful_ —he’s still young and often foolish, but never _cruel_. Ignis has never once doubted their connection, even in the farthest depths of their worst fights. Sometimes they do come together in messy, fumbling romps across the designated couch in Ignis’ living room or any one of the sloppy surfaces in Noctis’ haphazard apartment. But most of the time, if not a full nine times out of ten, they _make love_ , and Noctis is so wondrously _gentle_ that Ignis may as well be delicate paper and petals rather than sturdy flesh and bone. Noctis lays him down and litters him with kisses, babbles sweet things and bashful praise, carefully strips him of his three-piece suit and showers him in gratitude. Noctis moans his name like a prayer and catches his mouth in one kiss after another, drowning Ignis in _love_.

This is that tenth time where Ignis isn’t quite sure what happened—one minute, he was scolding Noctis over eye-rolling during an official council meeting at the Citadel, and now he’s on all fours in Noctis’ bedroom, not even able to reach the bed and grab a blanket for his knees. 

Noctis shoves into him so hard that those knees are shaking. The hardwood floor grates against his skin—his pants aren’t enough, not when Noctis is grinding down into him and sliding him back and forth with ever brutal thrust. Noctis’ hand claws across his chest, and another button goes flying—the third one to break off. Ignis opens his mouth to complain but doesn’t get the words out, because Noctis drives into him so very deep, and it’s all Ignis can do not to choke on his own scream. 

Noctis slams him down, and Ignis hits the floor. Noctis growls like _he’s_ the one inconvenienced—he’s still trying to wrestle the remains of Ignis’ shirt the rest of the way off. Ignis only just turns his head in time to keep his glasses from shattering. He usually prefers to take them off during sex, but that would require some sort of warning. His first clue that something was happening was the hand on his ass. He’s never been fingered so fast in his life. He’s stretched enough that the pain is minimal, mostly swallowed up in _pleasure_ , but it does still burn, even when Noctis stabs the right spot. Ignis should’ve put his foot down. He should’ve _insisted_ they make it to the bed. Noctis had practically assaulted him the second he entered the apartment. It’s a small wonder he even made it out of the entrance hall. 

Noctis squirms a hand underneath Ignis’ writhing body, reaching to grab Ignis’ cock—Ignis lets out a strangled groan. His poor shaft wilted a bit from the hard smack against the floor, caught on the edge of his falling-down pants, but Noctis protects him from the real wood and strokes him in time with the thrusts, hardening him right back up again. There’s just barely enough lube left to make it work. Ignis knows there are going to be stains all over his shirt and the crotch of his pants. In the moment, it’s hard to care. Noctis’ thick cock slams inside his channel, and Noctis hisses in his ear, “ _Fuck_ , Iggy, you’re so _tight_...”

At other times, when Noctis has said that, Ignis has clamped down just to be cheeky. He doesn’t have the wherewithal anymore. He just whimpers as Noctis pounds into him. The wet slapping sounds of Noctis’ thighs against his ass are loud enough to be disturbing—the noise in the back of Noctis’ throat is absolutely obscene. Ignis’ quivering legs try to regain purchase, but there’s no chance of getting back up on his hands and knees, not when Noctis is being so relentless. Ignis’ shirt pushes further down his back, trapping his arms at his sides. Something wet and spongy laves over his shoulder, and then blunt teeth are biting down, and Ignis cries out at the top of his lungs. 

Even muffled around Ignis’ skin, he can recognize Noctis swearing. Noctis lets go with a wet pop, only to nip at the side of Ignis’ neck, then his cheek—after a shuddering breath, Ignis manages to rasp, “Noct... what in Eos... ahhh—”

“Sorry,” Noctis grunts. He stops mouthing at Ignis’ flushed face long enough to ask, “Too rough...?”

Ignis swallows. Somehow, he manages to shake his head minutely against the floor. His eyes fall closed, and everything in his body hones in on the weight of Noctis’ taut body and the feeling of Noctis’ skilled fingers around his cock. Then there’s Noctis’ dick spearing him open, and it hits that certain place that shorts Ignis’ brain right out. It takes a few seconds to breathe, “No.” No, he can take it. Could take _more_. He loves Noctis every which way. Maybe gently making love is his preferred method. But this is scorching hot too. 

Noctis rewards him with another searing kiss and slams down into him. “Good,” Noctis mutters against his temple, petting back Ignis’ sweat-slicked hair with the hand that isn’t squeezing his cock. “Sorry, I just... I stopped by the Citadel earlier, and I saw you working out with Gladio... getting all flushed and sweaty with him... it made me really... _jealous_.” The next thrust is violently _good_. Ignis’ eyes practically roll back in his head. He could almost laugh at Noctis’ words, but he’s too busy gasping for air. Ignis has been working out with Gladiolus for years. So has Noctis. 

Gladiolus’ giant dick has never been inside his body, mouth or ass, like Noctis’ has so many countless times. Ignis has never even entertained the thought of anyone else. Not even before he knew Noctis could fuck like a daemon. 

Noctis slams down so hard that Ignis’ vision actually blurs. Noctis stays down, buried balls-deep, and then he’s screaming, and Ignis can feel a sticky rush bubbling up inside him. He moans low and clenches on instinct. Noctis’ hand doubles its speed, jerking Ignis off like it’s going out of style, and Ignis has no choice but to follow suit and come all over his beloved prince’s busy hand. 

His orgasm wipes him out. He sees white and finally overheats to the point where he can’t feel anything—he’s lost sensation everywhere but his sore ass and aching cock. He’s a shivering wreck on the floor, burning right up. Noctis is heavy atop him. He can _feel_ Noctis’ body being wracked by panting breathes. Ignis is breathing just as hard. He feels like Noctis _broke_ him, and it’s going to take some serious effort to get him working again. 

He’ll have to recover eventually. Lord knows Noctis won’t think to clean the cum off his floor if Ignis doesn’t make him. The thought flitters through Ignis’ delirious brain and makes him weakly chuckle. 

Noctis mumbles, “Love you, Iggy,” and pecks his shoulder.

“Mm,” Ignis hums, breathless. “...I’m sure you... know it’s mutual...”

“Yeah.” Suddenly, the jealousy seems to have completely dissipated, if it was ever there at all. Noctis actually sounds sheepish. He pets Ignis’ hip like tentatively soothing a skittish horse. Ignis doesn’t have the energy to run off. “Want me to carry you to bed?”

Thanks to training with Gladiolus, Noctis should actually be strong enough to do that, even though Ignis is technically bigger. Taller, at least. “That... would be appreciated.” And he desperately needs water. But one plea at a time.

Noctis slowly pushes up and gets to work. Once Ignis is safely in bed and seconds from passing out, he’s sure to murmur, “’Love you.”


End file.
